villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Otmin
General Otmin (also simply known as Otmin) is a minor antagonist in the 2005 Disney live action film The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, which is based on the Chronicles of Narnia book series. He is a huge, male, black minotaur and the General of The White Witch's army. Otmin is the undisputed leader of the minotaurs, a skilled tactition, a fierce warrior, and a loyal follower of Jadis, the White Witch. He was performed and voiced by . Appearance Otmin is much larger and stronger than other minotaurs, who are tough beasts already, which is why Otmin is their leader, as the other minotaurs both respect and fear him. His fur is dark black, and has huge horns that are the normal bone color, and have metal tips on the end, making them even more deadly in battle. While his front is heavily armored, his back is left exposed, as was minotaurs' custom and tradition, as having armor on their back would mean they would think about retreating, which was shameful to their warrior culture. While the other minotaurs fought with kopesh swords, single blade battle-axes and flails, Otmin fought with a huge double-bladed battle-axe, which he carried by hand, and a huge falcion sword, which he carried in a scabbard on his back. Role in the film Otmin first appeared at the White Witch's camp, in Jadis' tent with her and a cyclops, drawing up battle plans against Aslan, just as soon as Edmund Pevensie was rescued from the Witch's grasp. He later appeared with Jadis during a meeting with Aslan, where he was quick to defend Jadis when Peter threatened her after she demanded Edmund's life by the law of the deep magic by taking up his axe, glaring and snarling at Peter. Otmin later appears at the Stone Table, where Aslan sacrificed himself to Jadis to protect Edmund, allowing Jadis and her forces to torture and kill Aslan. Otmin was the first to walk up to Aslan, poked him with the sharp end on the handle of his axe, causing Aslan to angrily growl at him, then looked at Jadis for permission to begin, and knocked Aslan to the ground with his battle axe. Otmin takes mere delight in watching this. Right after Jadis kills Aslan, she orders Otmin to read their troops for battle, to which he eagerly did so with a battle cry. During the First Battle of Beruna, Otmin appears at the head of the White Witch's army, roars and swings his axe, ordering the rest of the army to come forth. Jadis approached beside him, and said she wanted all the Narnians dead, and he repeated this order to the rest of the army. Otmin roared, "CHARGE!" and lead the first half of the army into battle while Jadis and the other hald stayed behind in reserve, waiting for the first wave to weaken and tire out the Narnian army. Otmin was the only one who noticed the Gryphons and Eagles from the Narnians flying over them about to drop giant rocks onto them, and shouted to his troops to "LOOK TO THE SKY!" Otmin was able to dodge the boulders, and ordered his troops "FORWARD!" when the Narnian army began to charge into battle. Otmin fiercly charged into the battle, killing several centaurs along the way, by pulling his falcion out and slicing through their torsos. Later, Otmin fought against Oreius, the centaur who was the General of the Narnian army, who was attempting to kill Jadis, in order to protect Peter, who had been thrown off his unicorn and injured. Both Oreius and Otmin charged fiercly, but bravely, at each other, Otmin even snarled at Orieus. Oreius knocked Otmin's axe out of his hands, but the minotaur grabbed tightly onto the centaur's side. Oreius tried to knock him loose, evan slamming himself into several boulders to try and knock him loose, but the minotaur still grasped onto the centaur as they both rode through the battlefield together. Eventually, Orieus was able to stab Otmin in his exposed back with his two one-handed swords, just as Otmin was reaching for his falcion, and the minotaur died, releasing Oreius' side and falling face first onto the grassy battle grounds with both swords still in his back. Trivia *Otmin does not appear the the book, and was created for the movie. However, Minotaurs were mentioned as being in the White Witch's army. Navigation pl:Generał Otmin Category:Right-Hand Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Giant Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Hybrids Category:Narnia Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animals Category:Nemesis Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Thugs Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Supremacists Category:Alternate Reality Villains